


Wrong But Right.

by sexualhoran



Category: One Direction
Genre: 14 year old Niall, 24 year old Harry, Bullying, M/M, Mentions of Rape, Rape, Self Harm, Sex, Underage - Freeform, Underage Sex, mentions of bullying, one direction - Freeform, slight selfharm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-10 19:22:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1163514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexualhoran/pseuds/sexualhoran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall is a fourteen year old boy who hates his life, he comes across Harry and they become really close.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1.

**Author's Note:**

> I guess I'm not the best at smut but oh well. I haven't gone over this properly yet, but it should be fine.  
> (if you aren't Australian you probably won't know what trackies are, they're basically just sweatpants. just mentioning this because they're mentioned in the story).

Harry couldn't help it. He didn't choose to be like this. He didn't want to be that 24 year old guy who constantly thought about younger boys. But he couldn't help it. 

He sat on a bench out side the local high school, eyeing all the boys who walked out the gates. Licking his lips subtly, he takes notice of a smaller blonde boy with unique blue eyes. This particular boy is walking alone, staring at his feet like they're the most interesting thing in the world. He had certainly gained Harry's interest, Harry could tell there was something different about this boy, something odd, the blonde didn't even glance up once. 

School had finished over half an hour ago, Harry was still seated on the bench, and the boy was still glumly leaning against the gate. Harry had contemplated going up and asking if he was okay, but he didn't want to be questioned as to why he was still sitting out side the school himself, especially when he had absolutely no reason to be there. Another fifteen minutes had passed and the blonde was still in the same position he was before, Harry decided he'd go and ask if he was okay.

When Harry stopped in front of him, the boy glanced up, mumbling a quiet 'what do you want?'

"Are you okay?" Harry asks eventually. 

"It's nothing." He says, biting his lip nervously. Harry just shrugs.

"Would you like me to drop you home or something? It's save you having to wait any longer." Harry offers. 

The blonde stares at Harry with wide eyes. 

"Please don't take me home! Please." He begs. 

"How 'bout you come home with me, you can't stay out here." 

Earning a nod from the younger boy, Harry leads him to his car. The drive to Harry's place is silent for a while before Harry speaks up. 

"I never got your name." 

"It's Niall." He whispers.

"I'm Harry." 

Harry pulls up in his driveway, Niall following Harry into the house, he couldn't help but wonder why Harry has such a large house yet he seems to be the only one living here. Harry leaves Niall to look around in the living room while he goes up stairs to grab some clothes for Niall. Not really knowing what the smaller boy would like he chooses out a simple black 'Hipsta Please' shirt, some grey trackies, which were now too small for him and some black boxers. Harry jogs back downstairs with the pile of clothes.

"I thought you might want to change out of your uniform." Harry mutters, handing Niall the clothes. 

"Oh, yeah I guess. Thanks." 

"The bathroom is just down the hall to your right." 

Niall nods scurrying off to change. Harry paces around the room, he can't let Niall know that he wants to fuck him senseless. He doesn't want to scare him off. When Niall returns, the sight of the blonde boy in Harry's clothes makes his dick twitch in his jeans. 'Jesus' he moans quietly, not wanting Niall to hear. The way his clothes hang off Niall's much smaller frame makes Harry weak at the knees. 

Niall stares quietly at Harry. He wants to ask for a jumper but he's too afraid to. But he doesn't want Harry to see the cuts he has lined up his pale wrists. The cuts from all those times he was felt useless after he was beat up at school, from all the times when he's parents hit him or called him horrible names, all the times he did something wrong and everyone got mad, the times when his step dad had raped him and the times when Niall just couldn't be happy. Niall isn't sure why he hasn't just killed himself yet. I guess he just hasn't. But finally Niall just gets the guts to ask Harry for a jumper, and of course Harry just smiles and gets him a jumper. 

 

The pair sat watching some stupid movie that was on TV. Neither of them were paying much attention to the screen, Harry couldn't stop thinking about the blonde boy sitting next to him. And Niall, he couldn't stop staring at the older curly haired lad. Niall knew it was sort of wrong to be sexually attracted to someone who was 10 years older than him. But he couldn't help it. Harry was one of the best looking and nicest boys he'd ever met. But there was no way Niall was going to say that to Harry, what if he was straight? Niall couldn't help but notice his own dick starting to harden. Shit, what if Harry saw and thought he was disgusting for getting hard over him. With all these thoughts running through his mind he didn't notice Harry smiling at him. 

"Niall hunny, you're staring." Harry laughs. 

"Sorry."

"It's okay beautiful." Harry grins, before he realises what he'd just said. 

"I u-uh sorry." He mutters.

"Don't be." Niall sighs, fiddling with his thumbs. 

"Niall, can I try something?" Harry asks, leaning in, so their lips are almost touching. Niall simply nods, and when Harry's warm lips connect to his he feels like a bomb explodes inside of him. He can feel the sparks, this is nothing like he's ever felt when his step dad forces him to kiss him. Niall pulls away from Harry, completely out of breath.

"That was amazing Ni." Harry breathes. Niall glances down, a blush spreading across his cheeks. 

"Harry, I know I'm only fourteen, but can you make love to me?"

Harry is completely taken aback by Niall's request, but how could he refuse?

"Are you sure?" Harry asks.

"Yeah." 

Biting his lip, Harry takes Niall's hand and leads him up to the main bedroom. He lays Niall down on the bed, pressing soft kisses on his face. When Niall comes to removing his jumper he remembers about the scars littering his wrists. Maybe just maybe Harry wouldn't notice them. In no time both the boys are laying in their boxers, Harry kissing along Niall's faint v-line. 

"So beautiful." Harry whispers, slipping his hand into Niall's boxers, earning a moan from the boy beneath him. He massages Niall's balls between his fingers, sliding his other hand up and down Niall's now free cock. Because of Niall's age it isn't long before he's a moaning mess beneath Harry. 

"Harry I need to cum." 

"Not yet baby." Harry smirks, flipping Niall over onto his stomach.

"Suck." Harry orders, shoving his fingers into Niall's mouth. Obeying, Niall's sucks on Harry's fingers, making them slippery with his saliva.

He presses a finger gently into Niall's tight hole, pumping it in and out gently. Harry adds a second finger and begins scissoring them inside Niall. 

"Harry please." Niall moans. Taking a breath, Harry lines himself up with Niall's entrance. Pushing himself in gently. He waits a bit for Niall to settle before he starts moving in and out slowly. As he go's his thrust become more forceful, causing Niall to start whimpering into the bed sheets.

"If it gets to much let me know baby." Harry whiskers, Niall just moans loudly. Harry's thrusts become harder, both boys are moaning messes. 

"Harry I-" That's all Niall manages to squeak out before his cum his spurting out in thick streams onto the bed. That's enough to send Harry over the edge, he also cums filling up Niall. 

"That was amazing." Harry moans, pulling himself out and laying beside Niall. 

"I love you Ni, please don't hurt yourself again." He whispers. Niall looks up at Harry, he'd obviously seen Niall's cuts. But he was glad Harry didn't make too much of a big deal out if it.

"Promise." 

The rest of the evening was spent laying in each other's arms, sharing kisses and whispering sweet nothings into each others ears.


	2. Chapter 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone was bound to find out what Harry and Niall did right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's shorter than I had hoped for, sorry. Also Lottie (Louis' sister) is portrayed as a bit of a bitch in this, I don't think she is in real life, I just needed it to fit the story.

Niall sat alone during all of his classes, staring aimlessly at the wall. He could hear the whispers of other students around him, but he wasn't really listening until he heard one of the snobs in his class start talking about him. 

"I heard he had sex with a twenty-four year old man!" She whispered to her friends glancing over at him. Niall turns a deep shade of red, looking away quickly. He couldn't help but wonder how that girl knew about what he did with Harry a few days back, he hadn't told anyone. It wasn't until the group of girls were standing in front of him that he'd noticed they were coming over to him. 

"So is it true? Did you fuck a twenty-four year old guy." Lottie, the ring leader of the group sneered. 

"No." Niall muttered. 

"Don't lie. I over heard my big brother on the phone with his best friend. I heard him tell my brother about you." 

"I u-uh." He stuttered. 

"You're just a stupid gay slut." She laughed, he friends joining in on what they called funny. Niall couldn't take it, he got up and bolted out of the room. He didn't care if he got multiple detentions, he just wanted to get out of there. 

There was really now where Niall could go except Harry's house, so he set of in that direction.

 

\--

 

Niall knocked on Harry's front door, hoping he'd be home.

"Hel- Oh Niall, hey." Harry smiled, looking more than surprised to see the fourteen year old at his door. 

"Hi."

"What's up?" 

Niall fell straight into Harry's arms, breaking down in tears. Harry closes the door, carrying Niall over to the couch. 

"Niall baby, what's wrong?"

"They know Harry. They know what we did."

"Who knows Ni?"

"Lottie, a girl from school, she said she heard her brother taking to you." Niall sobs.

"Louis' little bitch of a sister." Harry growls, "Stay here, I'm going over to Louis' for a sec." 

Niall nods, laying back on the couch, Harry covers him with a blanket before leaning down and capturing the younger boys lips in his. Niall ruts his hips forward, moaning in pleasure.

"Not now beautiful, gotta go. Love you." Harry whispers.

Five minutes after Harry had left, Niall was having urges. But he didn't have his blades with him. Maybe Harry had a pencil sharpener he could take the blade from. Niall felt rude to go through Harry's things in his study room, but he needed to find a blade. Eventually he found a sharpener, carefully removing the blade he took it into the bathroom, knowing it'll be easier to clean up afterwards. Niall rolls up his sleeves, pressing the blade to his already scared up wrists, hissing as it slices his skin. But as usual he gets through the pain, smiling at himself as he watches the blood roll down his wrists. He makes more cuts, until he has nine neatly lined up his lower arm. 'Just one more to make it ten.' He thinks to himself. He pushes the blade harder this time, almost instantly, thick red blood gushes from the cut. It runs down his arm like a waterfall, Niall thinks it looks wonderful, until he starts to feel awfully light headed. Maybe he cut to deep? Niall tried to push himself off the floor, but he couldn't, he was becoming weaker by the second. Niall began to panic, what if he died? Sure he hated his life, but he wasn't ready to die yet! He'd just met Harry. Niall yanked the towel Harry had next to the basin, at this stage not caring. He tried desperately to stop the blood flow by applying pressure to it with the towel. But nothing was working, it wouldn't stop bleeding. 

Niall heard a door slam, hopefully Harry was back!

"Niall, where are you?" He heard a voice which he instantly recognised as Harry's call out. 

"B-bathroom." He croaked. Harry swung open the door, and nearly passed out when he saw Niall laying on the floor, blood surrounding him.

"Niall, stay with me." Harry pleaded. But Niall's eyes started to flutter. 

"Niall?"

"Baby please!"

"No, keep your eyes open." Harry cried.

"Can't." Niall groaned, his eyes shut and his breathing became extremely shallow. He pulled his phone from his pocket, calling the ambulance. Hoping, praying that Niall would somehow be okay. He stared down at Niall's motionless body in his lap, he wasn't ready for Niall to go now. He is only fourteen.


End file.
